Pearl Jam
Pearl Jam is an American rock band that formed in Seattle, Washington, in 1990. Since its inception, the band's line-up has included Eddie Vedder (vocals), Stone Gossard (guitar), Jeff Ament (bass), and Mike McCready (guitar). The band's current drummer is Matt Cameron, also of Soundgarden, who has been with the band since 1998. Formed after the demise of Gossard and Ament's previous band, Mother Love Bone, Pearl Jam broke into the mainstream with its debut album, Ten. One of the key bands of the grunge movement in the early 1990s, Pearl Jam was criticized early on as being a corporate cash-in on the alternative rock explosion; however, Gossard and Ament had been members of seminal grunge band Green River. Over the course of the band's career, its members became noted for their refusal to adhere to traditional music industry practices, including refusing to make music videos and engaging in a much-publicised boycott of Ticketmaster. In 2006, Rolling Stone described the band as having "spent much of the past decade deliberately tearing apart their own fame." To date, the band has sold over 31.5 million records in the U.S, and an estimated 60 million worldwide. Pearl Jam has outlasted many of its contemporaries from the alternative rock breakthrough of the early 1990s, and is considered one of the most influential bands of the decade. | title = Lost Dogs Overview | work = Allmusic | accessdate = June 22, 2007}} Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic referred to Pearl Jam as "the most popular American rock & roll band of the '90s." | title = Pearl Jam > Biography | accessdate=June 22, 2007 | last = Erlewine | first = Stephen Thomas | work =Allmusic}} Pearl Jam will be eligible to be inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2016. Label(s) * Epic * J Genre(s) * Grunge * Rock * Metal RIYL * Nirvana * Smashing Pumpkins * Red Hot Chili Peppers * Alice In Chains * Soundgarden Band Members * Eddie Vedder * Stone Gossard * Jeff Ament * Mike McCready * Matt Cameron * Dave Krusen * Matt Chamberlain * Dave Abbruzzese * Jack Irons Includes Members of * Green River * March Of Crimes * The Ducky Boys * Deranged Diction * Mother Love Bone * Shadow * Temple Of The Dog * Soundgarden * Red Hot Chili Peppers * Bad Radio * Edie Brickell & New Bohemians * Green Romance Orchestra * HairyApesBMX * Candlebox Band Biography One of the most popular and most influential of the original Grunge acts, and about the only one still going today. They've just released their new album Pearl Jam, which has been doing pretty well on the rock airplay charts and is currently on the verge of going gold. Discography Albums *Ten *Vs. *Vitalogy *No Code *Yield *Binaural *Riot Act *Pearl Jam Live Albums *Live On Two Legs *Live At Benaroya Hall *Live In NYC 12/31/92 DVDs *Single Video Theory *Touring Band 2000 *Live At The Showbox *Live At The Garden Singles *Alive *Even Flow *Jeremy *Oceans *Go *Animal *Daughter *Dissident *Spin the Black Circle *Immortality *Not For You *Merkin Ball (with Neil Young) *Who You Are *Off He Goes *Hail, Hail *Given To Fly *Wishlist *Last Kiss *Nothing As It Seems *Light Years *I Am Mine *Save You *Rearviewmirror Appears On *Mirror Ball (with Neil Young) Compilations *The Bridge School Concerts, Vol. 1 *Lost Dogs Soundtracks *Singles: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Mix CDs Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Musical groups established in 1990 Category:Grunge groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Musical groups from Washington Category:Epic Records artists Category:Universal Records artists